First Night
by Tumali J. Spiders
Summary: Purely self indulgent smut, because everything I find was female a nimatronics on male. Adding my own little contribution with Foxy and futa Freddy. Involves reluctance, double penetration, so of course some anal work, all that fun stuff.


The ad in the paper specified it wanted a woman employee for the night shift. You didn't know why, but what with what they were paying you couldn't find it in yourself to care. It was a sex-bot shop, they were bound to be pretty weird.

Sex bots based off of famous characters for a kids restaraunt, but hey, if the company found a way to make some extra money for a completely different demographic you were in no position to judge. Especially as you sat in the security office of said establishment, scanning over the cameras.

You had to admit, working in a place that specialized in selling something so taboo kind of turned you on. Subconsciously, you put a fist between your legs and ground into it, eliciting just a small amount of friction to your groin through your uniform. Damn, you were horny. You promised yourself you wouldn't be, but...

Nothing was happening on the footage, from what you could tell, so you slowly unbuckled your belt and unbuttoned your pants after that. You squeezed your hand down the blue garment and ground your fingers into your panties. More. You needed more.

With mild reluctance you slid your hand into your panties instead and inserted a couple of fingers into yourself, wiggling them and brushing them on the top of your vaginal entry. Not deep enough.

By now you were breathing pretty hard and there was a slight tingly feeling in your chest at the excitement of what was happening. You pulled your pants down with your panties and spread your knees, not bothering to take your pants completely off.

You couldn't help but feel much better as you pushed your fingers back into yourself, hitting much deeper and being able to thrust comfortably. God, you were masturbating at work, and it felt fucking amazing. A whimper escaped your throat, and you went to add another finger, your other hand gripping the leather chair as your bare ass lay on its seat. This was so fucking great. Your hips bucked into your hand, and you struggled to keep from sliding too much in the office chair. It was the only thing keeping you from climaxing.

You tried to concentrate on the squelching sounds of your pussy, the way you groaned into the empty office, how you were probably being loud enough for someone to hear from the other side of the establishment if someone else was in the building. Nothing was working so long as the chair threatened to roll out from under you.

"Fuck!" you cursed in frustration, giving up on the idea of orgasm. It was so hot, too.

You leaned forward to pull your pants up from your ankles, catching sight of the screen to check on the animatronics, but found something was wrong. The female Freddie and Foxy were missing.

"Oh, no," you panicked. What now?! How do you tell your boss you missed someone stealing two whole bots because you were too busy fucking yourself. You literally just got this job, you couldn't lose it already.

You scrambled to pull your pants up to go and investigate further but was stopped by a hand that reached over your shoulder to grab your wrist. It was brown, and robotic.

Well, it seemed you found Freddie. You leaned your head upwards to see the exaggerated eyelashes and dull expression of the animatronic hovering over you.

"H-hey," you tried, nervously trying to pull your pants up, despite the robot's clear desire for you to keep them down. "C-can I have m-my hand back? P-please?" Instead of responding, Freddie's head dipped down to kiss you, forcing you to taste the flavor of latex on her muzzle. Her robotic tongue was made from the soft material, but the way it moved in your mouth made it clear that it was robotic. Precise, calculated movement. The hand holding your arm snaked down to your entrance and pulled your lips apart.

Immediately you tried to fight back. Masturbating at work was one thing, but now the merchandise was about to try you out! You were going to get in so much trouble. With Freddie's tongue still practically down your throat you pushed her arm with both of your hands using your legs to push the office chair back. It was no use.

Especially so when you felt two arms wrap around each of your thighs, just under your knees. Oh, God, what now. You tried to tilt your head to see what was happening and were met with the face of Foxy, who seemed to give you a snaggle toothed grin, though you knew it was just the way he had his mouth open. His own robotic tongue ran along your pussy as Freddie still kept you open to him with her fingers.

You groaned at the contact.

Fucking Hell you were about to get in a threesome with a couple of robots based off of characters for kids. You arched your back and screamed into Freddie's mouth when foxy suddenly forced the tip of his muzzle against your groin. He didn't exactly manage to shove his face literally into you, but for a second you though he just might!

As Foxy continued to tonguefuck you, Freddie stopped her assault on your face to unbutton the top of your uniform, ignoring your tie for some reason. When she managed to get all of the buttons undone, past all of your squirming, she slid the collar under the tie and pushed you forward so as to remove the shirt completely.

Leaning forward gave Foxy the opportunity to grab onto the black tie that dangled over his head to kiss you instead. Oh, God you could taste yourself with the mixed flavor of latex. His middle and forefinger deftly replaced his tongue and he took advantage of this by curling them inside of you. You became a moaning mess in his mouth.

Meanwhile Freddie quickly unclipped your bra and had slid her hands under it as it dangled off your shoulders. Her hands were so cold and you responded to this fact with a squeal.

Did...did Foxy just chuckle at that?

Just like that Foxy became significantly more vocal as he pulled away and removed his fingers from you, growling all the while. His golden eye made you feel incredibly uncomfortable. He tore the bra from you, not even giving you the chance to try and keep it on.

"Please, don't," you begged.

At that Foxy laughed a horrible, robotic sounding cackle. Behind you, Freddie giggled deeply.

The horror you felt when she spoke couldn't be properly conveyed, no matter how many words were in the dictionary.

"We want to play with our new toy," she taunted. "If you're going to start working here, you're going to have to learn how things function around here." What was happening? Were these robots...sentient? Or was the programming that good?

Foxy took one of your breasts into his mouth and put just enough pressure to give you the idea. These machines had a lot more power than was necessary for fuckbots, and they were willing to use their strength to mutilate you if you didn't cooperate. It was so wrong, but at the same time, you still hadn't reached your orgasm from earlier and had found this to start getting pretty hot.

"On the floor," Freddie commanded. You waited for Foxy to get off of you so you could comply, but he simply sat there, flicking his tongue over your nipple as he held your breast in his maw. His eye raised to meet yours expectantly.

"Now!" Freddie emphasized.

You scrambled to get out of the chair, settling for pushing it out from under you as carefully as you could manage. Foxy kept at his assault on your tit and maintained eye contact with you, his robot body managing to keep him balanced enough to follow you to the ground as you lay on your back. When you finally lay flat on the cold tile, he released you and sat up on his knees, positioned purposefully between your legs.

You could see his cock in the dark, as he stroked it with his hand, hook now running up and down your leg. Tearing your eyes from him you looked to Freddie.

Apparently, she was one of the special female models that came with a cock of her own as she stroked it at the sight of you laying before her. Both animatronic dicks were way too big for comfort, both at least a couple of inches wide and well over six inches long.

People were sick.

"I seem to 'ave found me trove," Foxy joked as he pressed the tip of his dick to your pussy. You found that to be a turnoff, and your expression must have portrayed that. "Wha's teh matter, sweetie? Don't care fer pirate jokes much?"

You don't know where your courage suddenly came from as you retaliated, "Not when I'm about to get fucked by one, no."

He chuckled as he leaned forward, putting just enough pressure on your entrance to be able to let go of himself so he could set his hand by your head. "Such a pretty face..." he cooed. Something about the way he said it made him sound especially robotic.

He licked your face, the motion mirroring what was happening lower between you as he thrust into you at the same time. He hummed, the speaker in his throat vibrating. You, on the other hand, couldn't make a sound. This was really happening.

Foxy's cock stretched you out, your cunt straining on the girth. He didn't motion out, just kept pushing inward, further and further bit by bit. His muzzle was just in front of your face, but when you reached out to have contact with your mouth to his he pulled back just enough for you to be unable to reach. You cried out, voice strained at the pleasure he was inducing.

"Now, that's annoying," you heard Freddie sigh through her speakers. You felt the tie that was still around your throat pull upwards. The knot pressed against your chin and forced you to look backwards to see Freddie was on her knees behind your head, her dick hovering just before your face.

Foxy let out an accomplished, "Ha!" as he finally bottomed out your cunt. You felt so fucking full.

"Lick it," was all Freddie said, and you squirmed to comply. Foxy sure liked to make it hard for you to do as Freddie commanded as he held his hook at your side so you couldn't move too much. You must have looked desperate as you wiggled your way to Freddie's waiting dick with an open mouth.

Foxy laughed, "'Aving some trouble, are we, lass?"

You whimpered under him as Freddie just stared down at you with an annoyed expression.

"Allow me t' help wit t'at," Foxy teased. Before you could try to figure out what he meant he gave you one rough thrust that managed to slide you a good few inches so your face was just under Freddie's cock. You just about orgasmed at that, and couldn't help but feel disappointed that you didn't.

Instead of complaining, though, you started working on Freddie's demand, licking and sucking the bottom of her phallus, gripping it to press to your face. Meanwhile, Foxy pulled halfway out of you, and though he wasn't completely out you felt empty until he thrust back in.

He continued to ram himself into you as you worked on Freddie's cock. This was amazing. You felt ashamed as you remembered how you thought you'd get in trouble for this. This is what they were built for, and besides, being fucked like this was worth losing a job, even if just once.

The way Foxy angled himself to scrape his head against your walls, Freddie's expression as she looked down at you from over her latex dick. It was amazing. And your orgasm was finally building up. Freddie's eyelashes rose slightly as your moans became more desperate, more urgent. She tore her gaze from you to look at her partner instead who pulled from you without warning.

"What the fuck?!" you cried as Freddie released your tie and stood up.

"Sorry, lass," Foxy chuckled and also rose to stand. They both moved around you so Freddie was standing between your legs, and Foxy was over your head. So they wanted to switch? The fucking teases could have let you have your climax at least. Without warning Foxy grabbed your tie and pulled you up with it, skillfully managing to do so without choking you.

"What are you doing?" you asked. Instead of responding Foxy bent you over and pulled one of your ass cheeks out. You heard two robotic whirring noises and felt something cold and wet on your asshole. Was he...? Was he lubing you up?!

"No, wait," you tried to pull back but was met with a hook at your throat. You looked at Freddie who was back to masturbating herself, this time with a hand massaging her latex tit. "I'm not ready for this," you said to her as Foxy rubbed the lube on your anus with his thumb.

"Trust me," Freddie cooed, "you'll love it in no time." As she said this she pushed her thumb down on your bottom jaw and pressed her dick into your mouth. She was so thick your teeth scraped against the phallus but she clearly didn't care as she grabbed both sides of your face and started to thrust with what seemed to be newfound vigor.

Meanwhile, Foxy stopped rubbing the outside if your ass and started to finger fuck it instead. He managed to stretch you to two fingers as Freddie kept you busy up front, but you started to struggle against three.

"Hold still, love," Foxy hummed as he tried again. You wanted to retaliate, but Foxy was so quick on his second attempt you didn't get the chance.

You groaned against Freddie. As Foxy stretched you he kept adding lube with his cock. Freddie began to slow down and moved one of her hands to her breast, the other keeping a strong grip on your jaw. You were drooling around her dick by now, as you didn't exactly have the option to keep your saliva in your mouth. Foxy was now up to four mechanical fingers into you.

"Alrigh'y, lass," the robot sounded a bit too enthused for your liking. "'Ere goes not'ing." In spite of the preparation he still hurt. He was still too thick.

"Shut up," Freddie responded to your cries of pain, and emphasized the statement with a rough thrust down your throat.

Foxy, meanwhile eased himself into you, just as he did with your cunt earlier, letting you get used to his girth as he went along. Your legs were shaking and about to give. Foxy responded by leaning over you and wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you up, his hand pulling your ass cheek so he had better access. The sharp tip of his hook was back to scraping your side.

Once again, Foxy bottomed you out while Freddie had your mouth on her dick. This time he released a mechanical sigh in your ear. It was jarring to hear a sigh so close without feeling any air brushing against your ear.

"Now t'is be a true treasure," he teased. You released a sigh of your own through your nose at the pirate joke. As Freddie kept tugging on her breast and thrusting into you Foxy simply held himself inside of you, deciding to play with your breast while he was at it.

"Fuck her," Freddie demanded suddenly.

"Nah," Foxy argued. "Not yet, mate. I'm enjoyin' t'is as it is." As if to emphasize this statement he let out a vibrating hum from his speakers.

Freddie pulled out of your mouth, and you gasped for air. Breathing through your nose around her dick was pretty challenging.

"I want to get to it, Foxy," she demanded.

Foxy trailed a hand down to your clit while staring at Freddie challengingly, "I be lovin' it just like t'is." Your legs gave out completely, but Foxy held onto you just fine with his arm around you. You clutched to the metal plating holding you up. Neither of their faces were meant for expressions but you could tell Freddie was pissed. You cussed as Foxy circled your clit with his metal pinky to which he chuckled.

"I t'ink teh lass be lovin' it as well, aye?" You responded by pushing back into his metal frame, ass pressed to his waist which had warmed to your body temperature. Finally, he began to pull out, though not by much, and thrust back into you.

Freddie grabbed your chin between her metal thumb and forefinger and pushed your head back further. You eagerly opened your mouth to her, but instead she pushed your throat back so your torso was lifted and you were practically standing with a dick in your ass. Foxy looped his arms under your knees so your pussy was exposed to Freddie who mercilessly pushed into you.

You couldn't help it. You screamed.

Freddie covered your mouth as Foxy wrapped your legs around her thin waist. She trailed her hand down from your mouth to your hand and guided it to her breast. It was soft and gave nicely under your grip, and she did the same with yours. Your back pressed into Foxy's metal frame and your legs were wrapped around Freddie. She let go of one of your breasts to move her tophat to the side and fixed her tie before she grabbed back onto you. Then she thrust hard enough to make you bounce on Foxy's dick.

You gave a low groan as she gave you deep, slow thrusts, while Foxy contrasted with shallow quick ones. He was leaning over your shoulder to kiss Freddie deeply, their mechanic tongues grinding on each other. Busying your own mouth, you started to suck on Freddie's metal plate on her neck, biting and licking it as if it were flesh, though the feeling couldn't be more different.

Your inhales sounded like squeaks as your exhales were needy moans. You were struggling to get air between your cries of pure ecstasy.

"Please, fuck me harder," you cried out in desperation. "Please please please. I-I need to..." To this Freddie bent her knees and almost pulled out of you completely, only to thrust with enough power to bruise your waist.

You finally felt the euphoria of your climax as you practically blacked out and bawled in relief. Your mind barely registered the continuous momentum in your ass, but was able to realize the artificial cum spurt inside of you. You looked down after your high to see it seeping from your gaping hole. Freddie knelt in front of you and started to lick it clean making sure you were watching as she scooped up as much as she could from inside you.

Now finished with you, she took a seat on your desk.

Foxy, on the other hand, didn't seem to want to stop yet. He moved to his knees forcing you to go with him, as he had yet to pull out. Before moving back to the rhythm he built up he grabbed your leg and used it to twist you sideways, his arms wrapped around your leg as he started to pummel your hole.

After some time of this Foxy realized he couldn't put much more weight into you, so he pushed your leg the rest of the way so you were on your back in front of him. He pulled your legs up, his hook around your ankle, and he leaned down into you, pushing your legs back as far as they'd go. His mouth opened to show you the mechanics down his throat as his tongue lolled from his pointed teeth. You couldn't help but cover your mouth purely out of the insecurity of not knowing what to do with your hands.

"Are you ever going to be finished?" Freddie snapped in exasperation.

Instead of responding Foxy pulled out completely and flipped you over to press your breasts against the hard floor. His whole body pressed over you and he thrust back into your used ass, which seemed to almost welcome his dick pleasantly. He grabbed hold of the tie, to which you were grateful to Freddie for leaving it on, and yanked it back so your head craned back to meet his tongue, but his chest kept you down.

The way he pummeled into you made you cry out, each thrust punctuated by your waist slapping into the tile below. It hurt so fucking much, but you'd never been in so much pleasure. He ground his hips into your ass cheeks while he buried his cock far into your asshole. He pulled out completely before burying himself back into you. Foxy was doing just about everything he could with his dick, growling in frustration when you didn't seem to give him the reaction he wanted, though you were giving quite the variety.

When you face your second climax your oxygen depraved brain released enough endorphins to haze your mind again, as Foxy unloaded his artificial seed into your used hole, apparently finally achieving his goal, and giving a traditional if not lowly grunted, "Yaharrr," for good measure.

When he pulled out he gave a triumphant slap on your ass cheek and nipped your shoulder for good measure, pulling away and leaving you missing his frame on your back.

Without any warning Freddie pulled you up by your arms and practically tossed you onto the leather office chair, spreading your legs over the arm rests.

"Look at her," Freddie teased. "Absolutely pathetic."

Foxy simply raised his eye patch and used the eye underneath to wink at you, replacing it with the flip of his finger.

Freddie stepped forward and again gave you a deep, forceful kiss, running a hand down your pussy.

"I could do this all night," she cooed, "But since it is morning..."

It was morning? Your foggy mind was struggling to understand the consequences of your actions if you were caught like this. Freddie left without another word, but Foxy rushed your uniform to you.

"If yer fired tonight we'll hafta wait 'til teh next mate comes in," he explained. "Ye oughta hurry. T'marra we'll have others."

With that he was out of the office too.

God you couldn't wait for the next night.

You moved to put your pants back on, and let out a low groan in pain. Or maybe you could...


End file.
